Amber Crest Dragon
Places where magic and nature meet. This convergence is known as a Gaea Spring. These Gaea Springs are the most fertile lands in Atlantis. Any resource generating building built on these grounds will yield resources twice as fast. The rare dragon of these springs, the Amber Crest Dragon, has resource generation abilities as well that may help you recover more resources from Wildernesses you attack. ---- To get an Amber Crest Dragon Egg, you must attack a Forest level 7 or higher with your GD/ED/Wraith included. ---- You can start this Outpost once you are at Level 5, own a Forest, possess the Sunken Temple Outpost, and own an Amber Crest Dragon Egg. When your Amber Crest Dragon is level 8, you can send it out on attacks with your troops but like the other Dragons, you need to recover all four of the''' Amber Vestiments before the dragon can be used in combat. Always send your Dragon with enough troops to carry 10M resources back to your city. '''Amber Crest Dragon Vestiments drops exclusively from level 7+ Forests. Drop rates are higher as the level of the Forest increases. It is possible to get other Elemental Dragons armor before the Amber Crest Dragon's, the order you obtain them does not matter. The easiest way to obtain eggs and armor is to send waves of attacks, visit this page to learn more about this attacking technique Waving. It is advised that your Outpost be placed at such a distance from your City that the discovery of one does not necessarily mean the discovery of the other. A compromise must be found that facilitates a workable marching time between the two if you plan on reinforcing it. If you get the egg, your quests section should get a glowing number on it, and when you open battle report you'll get a pop up. When you meet the prerequisites, you will be able to train Petrified Titans in your Training Center. 'Special Abilities' The Amber Crest Dragon has the special abilitiy that allows it to gather''' 10mil of the corresponding resources when sent on an attack to a '''Wilderness ' regardless '''of the' Wilderness level . This does not work if wilderness belongs to someone. You must also send enough troops to carry the 10 mil resources back, your Amber Crest Dragon cannot carry resources without transport troops. Resources produced in the GAEA Springs will also produce twice as fast as they would in other Outposts making this an excellent place to build fields if you would like to produce more. '''Resources your Dragon will summon: (Once per day) *Lake: 10M Food *Savanna: 10M Food *Forest: 10M Wood *Hill: 10M Stone *Mountain: 10M Metal *Plain: 10M Random Resource You will NOT be able to claim additional Wildernesses with this Outpost. 'Amber Crest Dragon's Keep' Raise your Outpost's Amber Crest Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Amber Crest Dragon will defend your Outpost with devotion and ferocity. Requirements for Upgrade: Stats: For comparison information of all the Great and Elemental Dragons, please visit the Dragons page. 'Aerial Combat and Dragons Health' The Amber Crest Dragon can only be used to attack 1-2 times per day regardless of the level of Aerial Combat. 'The Amber Crest Dragon has the ability to summon 10mil resources from an attack and therefore has limited attacking capabilities to prevent over use. While this is extremely helpful for acquiring resources, this should not be your sole means of obtaining them. 'Troop Compatibility NOTE: If you mix PDs with ATs and the Amber Crest, you will lose PDs due to their speed incompatibility. 'Gallery' BR placeholder.png|Add Egg and Armor Reports to this Slideshow! amber crest dragon.jpg|Armored Adult ACD_wounded.jpg|Adult Wounded amberlvl2.PNG|amber crest dragon 5-7 amberlvl1.PNG|amber crest dragon 2-4 amberegg.PNG|amber crest dragon 1 amberbattlereport.PNG|general amber dragon battlerport Crest Egg BR.png 999.png Screen shot 2012-03-22 at PM 06.09.39.png|amber dragon egg drop Screen shot 2012-03-22 at PM 06.13.32.png|amber bracers ambercrown.png amberpauldrons.png Crested dragon.jpg|Baby dragon. so cute! amber.JPG|GOT THE ARMOUR FROM DIFF. LEVEL WILDS urgent report.JPG dragon carabe crestado.png|q suerte... amazing.png|take that dragon.jpg Dragons of Atlantis - Google+.png|Amber Egg level 10 Amber Crest Dragon.png|Adult Armored Amber Crest Dragon Category:Browse Category:Outpost Dragons Category:Dragons Category:General Gameplay